Sickness Rising
by Redmage2
Summary: A nightmare comes alive for Raven, then takes a turn for the RobRae...then a turn for the strange.


**Sickness Rising**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, but if I did, I'd keep them in a miniature replica of their former habitat. Except for Robin and Raven. I'd take them out and play with them.

**Summary: **A nightmare comes alive for Raven, then takes a turn for the RobRae...then a turn for the strange.

You may need to read this again when you're done.

* * *

This was a nightmare, her own personal hell. She was drowning in _feeling_, everything emotion, and none of it good. Loathing, fear, hatred; variations on those themes loomed large Raven's mind. Her other emotions had been shattered, leaving her broken, a slave to those that remained. The hatred was twisting out of control, changing her human half into something dark.

Gasping, Raven lurched across her room. Her meditation mirror! Surely there would be enough time—No!

Even as she chanted under her breath, her reflection shifted, showing only darkness and flame-colored eyes, where once Raven had been in control. A panicked whisper, and then...no going back. It was done.

The demon was awake.

With a low chuckle, she fed drew upon hatred, forcing open the cage which had imprisoned the dangerous emotion. No longer denying her darker feelings, the good in Raven began to wither and die.

A mad grin, and then Raven turned her eyes upon the outside world. Dark, yes, but not dark enough. These mortals would all know fear! They would see how a true demon ruled. Hatred will consume, fear will rule all!

The sickness, rising...

The door to her room hissed open. Raven turned, growling, to face the intruder. Robin's eyes widened as he took in her murderous expression. He set his mouth in a grim line, and focused on his goal.

Vines of shadow enveloped the room, but Robin was half a step ahead of them all. Dodging and jumping, he shot across Raven's room in record time. Just as he had reached his goal, Raven herself intercepted him, backhanding him into her bed.

"Woah, Raven, if you wanted me here, all you have to do is ask," Robin said, flashing a grin at the enraged sorceress.

The resulting stagger bought him only a second, but that was all the time Robin needed. He rolled, bringing his hand down swiftly on the item standing innocently on her bedside table. Again, Raven faltered, then slumped down, her hair shielding her face.

"Raven!" Robin approached her cautiously, but when she made no threatening movements, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Raven, it's okay."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief when the girl in his arms lifted her head, revealing two amethyst eyes, showing only confusion.

"You gave me quite a scare, there, Raven." The danger was past. Smiling weakly, Robin rested his forehead against Raven's.

"Robin, what—?" Her voice trailed off at her leader's puzzling behavior.

"Promise me something, Raven." He was still resting his head on hers, Raven realized suddenly. And he was very, very close.

"Um." If he laughed at her non-verbal response, he'd be in the ocean before he could blink.

Wisely exhibiting both restraint and self-preservation, Robin simply leaned in for a kiss.

One turned into two, then four...

When their knees gave out, and they both became glad that they were so close to the bed, Raven pulled away long enough to remember—

"What was I supposed to promise?" Raven felt deservedly smug about the long seconds it took for Robin to pull himself together enough to remember their previous conversation.

"Oh! Raven...stop, that's distracting...no more listening to Disturbed!"

* * *

**A/N:** ...

Do I fail at life? I think maybe I do for that. _**Explanation:**_ Raven's listening to music at the beginning. Specifically, "Down with the Sickness," by Disturbed. When Robin comes into her room, he's trying to turn off her radio. Thus the uber-dorky punchline at the end. How does he know what's going on? I dunno. Either the music's really loud, or she's done it before.

For some reason, about a week ago, I started seeing Raven ala The End when I listened to "Down with the Sickness." Most of the early fic comes from me twisting the lyrics. Could you tell?

And then it took a random Rob/Rae turn...not that I mind, but it was totally random.

I haven't deserted the fandom, and I figured that if you all got author alerted for my Detective Conan fic, perhaps this would be nice to give you as well. You're all so good to me; I love you all! And, um, please don't hate me for this?


End file.
